The Surrogate
by Tazbb12
Summary: Sometimes little miracles come from unsuspecting places.
1. Chapter 1

_So I plan on having this as a one shot maybe a follow up if people are interested. Setting the timeline, we are about two years past season 17. Ed and Olivia have been married for a year – Olivia is 45 Ed 48 and Noah 5._

* * *

"Mommy," Noah yelled running to the door when he saw Olivia walk through the front door.

"Oh my sweet man I missed you," Olivia said bending down to pick up her son.

He was growing like a week and she knew the days of being able to pick him up and carry him were numbered.

"Missed you mommy," he said with a big smile.

"How was school today," she asked walking over to the couch knowing her son was about to give her a play by play of his day in every detail?

She leaned over and gave her husband a kiss before Noah went off in animated detail on his day. Noah had just started all day kindergarten which was a pretty big change from his half day pre-school. She had to admit it did make things a little easier with their schedules and Noah being in school all day. Olivia was able to take him to school in the morning and Ed was able to pick him up most days in the afternoon. They still had Lucy on call for those days where things were just crazy and neither could get away.

"Oh and and and I gots homework mommy," Noah said with an excitement she prayed he never lost.

"Well, that sounds fun. What homework do you have?"

"I need pictures of my family….we make a tree."

Olivia didn't seem to put it all together right away and was grateful when her husband jumped in.

"They are making a family tree."

Olivia immediately tensed.

"Don't worry I talked to the teacher and explained in general terms our extended family isn't typical. Uncle Fin, Munch and Sonny and Aunt Manda and cousin Jesse may seem like a motley bunch but they are our family."

"I love you," she smiled kissing him again.

"Mommy I need pictures," Noah said wedging himself between his parents.

"Ok, ok sweet boy lets go pick out some pictures."

"We will get to see the family tree at parent's night on Friday," Ed informed.

"Right, parent's night…and so it begins," she said with a smile.

* * *

Friday had been a crazy day at the 1-6 as they caught a case late morning putting Olivia in jeopardy of missing her first parent's night. She kept Ed up to date throughout the day a she tirelessly worked to get this case under control. Thankfully her "family" had her back and she was able to walk out the door just in time to make it to Noah's school.

"Mommy, mommy come on and meet my teacher," Noah said running up to his mom who just walked into the classroom.

"Ok sweet boy," she said kissing the top of his head. "Sorry I am late," she said giving her husband a kiss.

"You aren't late. Seems like this is a pretty informal gathering. The teacher made a brief introduction and the kids stood up and said their names and now the teacher is making her rounds."

"Good so I missed the boring stuff and am here for the exciting stuff," she smirked.

"I think you planned this all," Ed gruffed back.

Olivia gave him a wink before her son was pulling her towards the teacher.

"Noah, your teacher is talking to someone else. You have to wait your turn it is rude to interrupt someone," Oliva said trying to teach her son some patients.

"Ok mommy," Noah said but was bouncing with excitement.

"How about you show us your family tree?"

"Yeah, it is over here."

Olivia and Ed followed their son over to a wall which displayed the family trees of all the students. Olivia smiled seeing the pictures that created her son's family tree. At the very top was a picture of Ed, Olivia and Noah with the words Family tree underneath. Starting at the top Noah had individual with Olivia and Ed as his parents. Under Olivia's side there where pictures of Noah with her whole squad plus her former Captain and Amaro. Under Ed' side of the family were Ed parents which unfortunately never got to meet Noah, plus Ed's brother, sister and his longtime IAB partner. For two people without a big traditional family certainly filled out a family tree nicely.

"Look mommy, look daddy it's Noah family," he cheered.

"It certainly is…we make a pretty great bunch," he said ruffling his son's hair.

"Look at Tommy tree it takes two pages," Noah said about his new friend's family.

Olivia looked at clearly the largest display of the bunch and couldn't help but chuckle. The parents each had 4 or five siblings who had a couple kids each, tommy himself had 5 brothers and sisters.

"Looks like they are a good catholic family," Ed chuckled softly to his wife.

"Certainly seems that way."

"Tommy has 2 older brudders and 3 older sisters," Noah informed proudly. "Do I have any brother's or sister's," Noah asked innocently.

Wasn't that a loaded question. While Olivia was able to determine Ellie never had other children she was certain Johnny D forcefully father other kids. Even at this young age Olivia told Noah about his birth mom the best she could and would continue to explain the situation as Noah got older, but she would not go into his father's past only that he died too.

"No you don't sweet boy."

"Can I have one? I will be a good brudder."

Olivia's heart crumpled seeing her son proudly declare how good a brother he would be and she had no doubt he would be the best brother ever. Not knowing what to say and trying to hold it together and this unexpected turn, Ed quickly jumped in.

"How about we talk about this later buddy and we go and find your teacher."

"Okay," Noah said excited about finally talking to his teacher and ran off in the direction.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No worries," he said giving her a kiss.

The rest of parent's night went smoothly. Noah's teacher had nothing but praise for their son who, she said multiple times, was a joy to have in class. Ed and Olivia were proud that their son was thriving in school and seemed to have a thirst for learning. By the time they got home it was almost Noah's bedtime who didn't put up a fight, exhausted from the excitement of the day. Once he was sleeping the two adults retreated into the living room with a glass of wine and bourbon respectively.

"So I think for our first parent's night it went pretty good," Ed said with a smile.

"Yeah, we have a smart boy on our hands."

"A smart boy that seems to be itching to be a big brother."

Olivia let out a little sigh and took a sip of her wine.

"It seems that way."

"I know we have made passing comments about this but I think maybe now we need to have a serious discussion."

"We can't have a kid because Noah wants to be a brother."

"No, but it is good to know where he stands on things."

"Where do you stand on things," Olivia asked?

"For a long time I never thought I would be a father….for a long time I was not a person who should be a father."

"What do you mean," she asked slightly confused?

"I was caught up in my own shit with my ex-wife. I was so angry and I couldn't trust anyone which doesn't make a great foundation for a relationship. I couldn't have a healthy relationship let along thinking about bringing a child into that mess. My life changed when I started to trust someone…I became a better version of myself," he said making sure he maintained eye contain with her. "I starting wanting things I never thought I would want before."

"Oh yeah…like what?"

"It started off small hoping for meetings outside of a work setting, getting random texts throughout the day and weekend invites. As time went on it was wanting a girlfriend, a wife, a family…all the things I got when somehow you gave me a chance and let me into your life."

Ed," Olivia whispered out a she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I love you Olivia…and I love our family. I never realized how much love I was capable of until you and Noah came along…if this is it I am the luckiest man alive….but if we decide to expand our family I have the love to give."

Olivia placed her wine glass on the coffee table before turning her attention to her husband. Her heart felt ready to burst with happiness. Whatever happened this man was truly her other half.

"I love you," she said kissing him softly.

"So I take it you want to have another kid?"

"Even though I had such a rough upbringing I have always wanted to be a mom. Between my inability to keep a relationship and my job I never thought that was going to happen. Then by the grace of god Noah literally found me and it was just like nothing I could ever have imagined. I was so grateful we found each other and once we found our rhythm I thought about a sibling, but a single mom with one kid was hard enough. You came into my life and just made everything so much more. I want to do this with you Ed…I want to have another child with you because I think we have so much love to give and Noah would make an amazing big brother."

"So we are going to do this…we are going to adopt another kid."

"We are going to do this," she said with the biggest smile Ed had ever seen. "But umm there is something we should figure out."

"What's that…isn't deciding to adopt another kid kind of the big part?"

"Well yes," she chuckled. "But there is another option."

"Such as?"

"I was working a case about…I guess ten years ago. It was this awful case about the theft of embryos from a cryo bank. I had just been turned down by an adoption agency because my job was deemed too dangerous and after seeing the heart break some of the victims went through over losing their chance to have a baby…I had my eggs frozen," Olivia admitted.

"Are you saying we could have a baby together?"

"If you wanted to go that way yes. I can't carry the baby but we could look into surrogacy assuming your swimmers are up to the task," she joked.

"Would I need to get tested?"

"I am not sure how it all works we will have to look into it, but I am assuming they would test them first and make sure you are good to go."

They both knew that whether the child was biologically theirs or not they would love a child no differently but it still was exciting to think about the possibility of having a child with the woman he loved more than anything on this earth.

"Can we look into both options? I would really like to try and have a baby with you but if we adopt a child too I would be just as happy….maybe both."

"Ook cowboy let's try one at a time huh," she laughed at his excitement. "We can certainly start the process for both and see where it leads us."

* * *

They knew Olivia couldn't carry a child but that didn't stop them from celebrating their decision to have another kid with passionate love making throughout the night. Over the next couple of weeks Olivia and Ed had contacted their lawyer to start the adoption process while also taking the steps to go through a surrogate. If thy went the adoption route it would be a lot different this time around than with Noah so they both spent a lot of their free time researching and trying to be ad educated as possible. For the time being they were going to keep this to themselves until they got a little further along in the process, but it was so hard to contain their excitement.

"Hey Lucy thanks for coming on short notice," Olivia smiled at her sitter as she walked into the house.

"No problem Liv, I would have just been studying all day."

"Oh no I don't want to take you away from your studies."

"It's no problem I could use the break. It's a beautiful Saturday I rather take Noah to the park then sit inside."

"Well, we shouldn't be long just a follow up doctor's appointment and then maybe we can meet up with you at the park."

"That sounds great I hope everything is ok."

Olivia looked around for her husband and her son. Once satisfied they were still in the back room Olivia turned to Lucy who she considered as more than a sitter but a friend.

"I am dying to tell someone but please keep it between us for right now."

"What is it Liv," Lucy asked slightly concerned?

"Ed and I are trying to have a baby…maybe through a surrogate or maybe through adoption. The doctor's appointment today is actually to make sure Ed is good before they fertilize my eggs which I had frozen years ago."

"Oh my god Olivia that is amazing," she said giving her long time employer a big hug. "Ohhh those blue eyes and your dark hair on a little baby watch out world."

"We still have a long way to go before we get there," Olivia chuckled. "We haven't even started the surrogate search yet but I think we have narrowed it down to an agency."

"Olivia it is truly amazing…I am so happy for you and Ed and of course Noah…oh he is going to be such an amazing big brother."

"He definitely wants to take on that role, but we are waiting until we have a better understanding of a time frame before telling him…or anyone for that matter. I just needed to tell someone and you are like family by now."

"Thanks Liv that means a lot."

Their doctor appointment couldn't have gone any better as Ed got a clean bill of health and his little swimmers were strong. They had signed all the documents for fertilization and set up another appointment for Ed to make a donation and a final screening. Now they just needed to set up a surrogate.

* * *

It took a couple of weeks but they had finally managed to have a Saturday off where they could start interviewing surrogate candidates. They were both a little surprised that the surrogate could be from anywhere in the country not just New York or the surrounding area. There was way more to surrogacy than they ever thought but they still wanted to explore this option.

"Hey Lucy," Olivia smiled seeing her walk into the apartment. "Thanks for being able to take him today. We have these skype interviews and I think it would be easier if Noah was occupied and not in the apartment."

"It's not a problem. So you're going to pick the one today?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe. I'm not sure what we would do without the internet these days…It is crazy the person we might like could be in California."

"How does that work?"

"It's complicated and involves an even more complicated contract," Olivia laughed. "But she could stay in California until the baby is due and then we can fly her here or if for whatever she is not allowed to fly we will fly out there. We pay for all her medical care and for her…service and whatever housing and travel involved."

"That does sound complicated."

"Yeah, I hope whoever we pick are a little closer than California."

"Hi Lucy," Noah said hopping into the room.

"Hey Noah you ready to hit the park?"

"Yup, is Jackson going to be there," Noah asked referring to Lucy's sisters kid?

"They are going to meet us there."

"Yes," Noah cheered.

"We should only be a couple hours but if you need to come back sooner just send me a text."

"Don't worry about it we will be fine."

Ed wasn't a huge fan of technology and after being on 6 different skype calls over the past 4 hours he was even less a fan. His head was pounding, a combination of starring at a screen and going over various details from each surrogate interview. No two candidates were alike and they all had different requirements.

"So what do you think," Olivia asked sitting back on the couch?

"I think I have a migraine."

"Ed."

"I know, I know. Honestly, I wasn't in love with any of them."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, neither was I."

"So what do we do now?"

"The agency said they would set up some more interviews. They said not to be too worried we didn't find one today, these things take time."

The door opened and Lucy walked in with Noah who looked dead on his feet. Ed walked over to him and picked him up, the small boy snuggling into his dad's arms.

"I think it is past someone's nap time," Ed said softly.

"I am honestly surprised he made it home. He didn't want to leave the park, him and Jackson were having so much fun. He took a little powernap on the train ride but he's exhausted," Lucy gave them the update.

"I'm going to go put him down," Ed said walking to the back room.

"How did the interviews go," Lucy asked?

"They were ok, but we didn't find the right fit today."

"So what do you do now?"

"More interviews."

"Oh, ok."

"Something wrong Lucy," Olivia asked sensing a change in her mood?

"No, I was just…I don't know thinking about some stuff."

"Come here sit down," Olivia said concerned. "What's going on?"

"I have been thinking about something for a while now and this is not something I am just doing on a whim I did my research," Lucy explain.

"About what? Is everything ok with school?"

"Yes, I am still going to graduate on time. If you want, I want to be your surrogate."

Olivia had been preparing for the worst. She was expecting to say something happened with school, or in her personal life…maybe she was moving and couldn't watch Noah any long. There were a million other things running through her brain other than an offer to be their surrogate.

"Umm what?"

"I want to be the surrogate for you and Ed."

"Lucy I don't even know what to say. Doing this…with school how is that going to happen?"

"People give birth all the time and then they have a baby to take care of after. Assuming it happen in the next three months I would be giving birth before my final year start and if it takes longer and I need to push off a semester or take some summer classes I can do that."

Ed walked back into the room sensing something serious was happening.

"Um Noah is down for the count. What's going on?"

"Ed, um Lucy just offered to be our surrogate," Olivia explained.

"Wow, ok well that makes it easier."

"What," Olivia asked still in shock?

"Well, I like her waaaaaay better than anyone else we interviewed. I also like the fact we know and trust her and can hopefully be a part of the whole process of doctor's appointments and such."

"Oh absolutely," Lucy quickly agreed. "Doctor's appointments, sonograms, first kicks really whatever you guys want to be involved in. Liv I have known you for almost 5 years now and I have seen Noah grow and thrive. When Ed came along I watched the same transformation in you and he just added to the support and love Noah was already getting. If there was anyone made to be parents it is you two and if I can help in the process I want to."

Olivia was crying at this point wondering how so many amazing people came into her life. Lucy had started out as a baby sitter, turned into a friend and now she was family. This girl was an amazing individual.

"Lucy, if this is something you truly want to do then we would love to have you as our surrogate," Olivia said through her tears.

"Then let's get the contract ready."

Olivia brought Lucy into a hug never wanting to let her go. This was really happening; they were really going to have a baby with the help of Lucy. While it was simple to have Lucy as the surrogate that didn't make the contract any less simple. There were so many details that had to be in the contract for both Lucy's protection and Olivia and Ed's protection legally however they all knew it was not necessary.

* * *

Once all the legal documents were finalized and Lucy was medically cleared it was now just a waiting game. Since the eggs were already fertilized before they were implanted there was a much higher chance the procedure would take on the first time, however everyone was trying not to get their hopes up.

"You want to stay for dinner," Olivia asked Lucy who had stayed late due to a hectic work day?

"Just because I might be carrying your bun doesn't mean you have to feed me," Lucy laughed.

"Hey I would offer to feed you with or without a bun," she joked back.

All parties involved were grateful they were able to joke and keep some levity about the situation.

"Damn you for being so nice…I will stay for dinner."

"Good, Ed should be home soon. I texted him as I was leaving the station and he was about to walk out the door too."

"Great," Liv said getting dinner ready.

Sure enough Ed walked in the door a short while later.

"Something smells good," Ed observed. "I am starving."

"Daaaaddddddddyyyyyy," Noah yelled running to greet him by the door.

"Hey buddy what is mommy making that smells so good?"

"Scetti and garlic bread."

"Hmmm that sounds soooo good let's go say hi to mommy."

Ed walked into the kitchen with Noah on his hip to see Liv taking the garlic bread out of the oven.

"Hey baby," he said giving her a kiss which caused Noah to giggle.

"Hi love."

"You got to hungry boys ready to eat right Noah."

"Right."

"Well, maybe if my boys would set the table we could eat sooner…oh and Lucy is joining us."

Ed leaned forward to see into the living room and sure enough lucy was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Lucy," Ed smiled not seeing her earlier.

"Hey Ed, how was work?"

"Good just glad to finally be home."

Ed set Noah down and handed him 4 plastic cups to take to the table. They long since switch to mostly plastic after a couple broken glasses which sent the parents into a panic that Noah would get cut on glass and Noah to tears for breaking something.

"Daddy what this," Noah asked returning to the kitchen with a small box?

Ed picked Noah up and sat him on the counter taking the box from his son.

"I don't know, Liv," he turned and asked his wife?

"I don't know," she said eyeing the box that was addressed to the three of them.

Ed popped the lid off the box and Olivia gasped. Tears instantly flooded her eyes and she looked up to see Lucy discreetly filming the family interaction. Inside the little box was a pregnancy test with the word "pregnant" indicating a positive test.

"What is it mommy," Noah asked having no idea what was going on?

"Oh my god Ed," she said giving him a kiss momentarily ignoring their Noah.

"I love you," he whispered back.

"Mommy…daddy what in the box," Noah asked again.

"Noah remember how you said you wanted a brother or sister?"

"My brother is in the box," Noah asked excited?

Olivia and Ed couldn't help but laugh.

"No, but we got the news that your sibling is on the way."

"He in the mail?"

"Ha something like that buddy," Ed said picking his son up off the counter knowing it would take a while to explain it to him.

Ed took Noah back to his room to try and explain how he was getting a sibling while Olivia rushed out of the kitchen to hug Lucy.

"Lucy," Olivia started not sure what to say.

"Congratulations Liv," Lucy said giving her a hug.

"When did you find out? How did you find out?"

"My first period was extremely light and I missed my last one totally. I didn't want to get your hopes up until I knew for sure."

"How far along are you?"

"Actually almost 8 weeks…the first pregnancy test I took came up negative so I thought it didn't work which is why I let you know we should schedule another procedure."

"Guess I should call them and cancel," Olivia laughed slightly still with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you're not mad I wait to tell you."

"Oh Lucy no not at all. I would like to keep it between us though until you are a little further along."

"Hey it is not my news to tell," Lucy smiled. "I'm just the oven."

"You are way more than that Lucy and you know it."

Ed and Noah walked out from the back room, the little guy sitting between Lucy and his mom while Ed sat on the other side of Olivia.

"Hi baby brudder," Noah said patting Lucy stomach.

Lucy looked up at Olivia both had tears in their eyes.

"Remember Noah you could have a sister too," Ed reminded him.

"Hi sista," Noah added.

"This kid is going to be the death of me," Olivia said kissing the top of her son's head.

"I tried to explain to him…I am not sure how much he really obtained," Ed said wrapping his arms around Olivia.

"Enough to know I have a baby in here…for him that is probably the most important part," Lucy said with a smile.

"How are you doing," Ed asked?

"Good so far a little tired which at least now I know why. For a couple days I thought I was going nuts getting my regular sleep yet feeling exhausted."

"Are you able to get enough rest? Is there anything I can do? Run to the grocery store or anything?"

"I am good but thank you."

"Please let me know if there is anything you need day or night," Ed requested.

"Man I wish I had that service," Olivia joked.

"You do have that service and you know it," Ed jabbed kissing her cheek.

Olivia and Ed didn't want Lucy to leave, but they knew they couldn't keep her there. They wanted to wrap her up in a bubble for the next nine months but knew that wasn't an option either. They had to trust that whatever unknown higher power that made this all happen would deliver them a healthy baby in less than nine months' time.

"I love you," Olivia said sliding into bed next to Ed.

"I love you too."

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered getting emotional again which seemed to be her constant state tonight.

"It is pretty incredible knowing our little baby is growing every day and getting bigger and stronger. I am not going to lie I am a little terrified," Ed admitted.

"I am too but you aren't alone."

"And neither are you."

And just like that the family of three was about to be a family of four. Olivia couldn't believe how her life made a total 180 from where she thought she was heading. She truly believed she would never have kids and here she was about to have her second with the man of her dreams. Everything she went through, all the heartache and pain, it was worth it all to be right here right now…happier than she had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

I am glad you guys like the idea of this story. Part two addresses a couple moments leading up to and including the birth. I hope you all enjoy pat two. I did not mean to offend anyone with my lack of knowledge of IVF and surrogacy. I have never experienced it first hand but I know many women struggle with getting pregnant and having a child. In this story I had Olivia not carry a child and at age 45 I know it is possible but the risks are higher and with her job and other risk factors I introduced the surrogate...more so for the story concept than anything. I am sure many women early to mid 40s have successful pregnancies. I hope you all enjoy this second part it is meant to be fun and light even though I know the true reality of it sometimes can get messy.

* * *

Olivia felt like she was floating on cloud nine ever since Lucy confirm she was pregnant. First she never thought she would be blessed enough to have a child and then Noah came along and she would have been thrilled with just that. Years after she had her eggs froze because she was scared of being alone, she was going to have a baby made with the man she loved most in this world. She would never understand this crazy universe but for once she felt truly blessed.

Buzz buzz buzz

Olivia and Ed had been curled up in bed sound asleep when one of their phone's buzzed.

"Ugh what's the point of being in command if they can't leave you alone in the middle of the night," Ed gruffed out securing his arms tighter around Olivia.

"It just means it's bad enough to call in the CO," Olivia mumbled trying to pull herself from her peaceful slumber. "Ed holding me tighter isn't going to stop me from looking at my phone," she chuckled at her husband's antics.

"I know but I hate you leaving in the middle of the night," he said kissing the back of her neck.

Ed loosened his grip on Olivia and she reached over and grabbed her phone. What was worse than being woken up in the middle of the night was the first glance at her bright cell phone screen…her eyes had to hate her by now. Ed was alarmed when Olivia shot up in bed.

"What's going on?"

"It's Lucy."

"What's wrong," he asked now just as alarmed?

"She said she has been throwing up for the past two hours. I need to go check on her."

"I'll go with you," he said getting up.

"Ed."

"What?"

"Noah."

"Right."

"I'll go, you stay here with Noah. I will call you when I know anything."

Olivia quickly got dressed and headed over to Lucy's apartment. The only bonus about it being the middle of the night was there was no traffic driving the 20 blocks south. Even with the light traffic Olivia was tempted to turn on her lights and sirens to get their faster.

"Lucy," Olivia called out using the key she had.

Olivia's concern ratcheted up a notch when there was no response. She walked through the small apartment into the bedroom. Not seeing Lucy in bed and continued through to the bathroom where she saw Lucy once again throwing up.

"Oh my god Lucy," she quickly rushed over rubbing the girls back.

At this point Lucy was just dry heaving, but she looked awful.

"I'm sorry Liv," Lucy mumbled out. "I thought this would pass but it just hasn't."

"No, Lucy you don't have to apologize. I am glad you sent us the text. When did this first start," she asked calmly trying to gauge the situation.

"I don't know a couple hours ago…maybe 11."

"Lucy that was three hours ago…do you remember how many times you threw up?"

"Maybe two or three times an hour."

Olivia was alarmed but tried to remain clam. If she was throwing up that much if nothing else Lucy was boarding on major dehydration. Never one to overrate Olivia knew she needed to get Lucy checked out and rehydrated.

"Ok, do you think you can stand," Olivia asked holding Lucy in her arms?

"Yea, yeah I think so," Lucy said trying to stand up with Liv's help.

Lucy made it to her feet but her knees quickly gave out on her the only thing stopping her from falling was Olivia. Lucy burst out in tears from sheer exhaustion.

"It's ok, you're ok," Olivia said trying to keep her calm. "We are going to go to the hospital and get you checked out."

"The baby," Lucy whispered through tears.

"I know sweetie…it is just a precaution. Everything is fine," Olivia said again reassuring the scared young woman.

Olivia got Lucy to drink a few sips of water before they made it down to the car. They drove to the hospital where their OB/GYN was even though they would be going directly into the ER. Lucy was almost immediately taken back, the nurses and doctors knowing who Olivia was plus Lucy was pregnant.

While Lucy was getting examined by a doctor Olivia moved her car from the ER drop off and called Ed letting him know the situation. She didn't think it was serious but knew everyone would sleep better after the checkup.

"Olivia."

"Dr. Schurtz what are you doing here," Olivia asked surprised to see their OB/GYN?

"I got a page one of my patients was brought into the ER so here I am," she said with a smile.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"I don't have the full report yet. I am going back to talk to the doctor now but I don't think there is anything to worry about. I will find you as soon as I know anything."

Olivia sighed and sat back down. She was both worried and relieved that their doctor was in the building. She was told not to worry but until she saw Lucy and talked to the doctor there was zero chance of that happening. She really wished Ed could be here right now but with Noah sound asleep at home they both couldn't be here.

"Olivia come on back," the doctor smiled.

That had to be a good sign right.

"Can I see Lucy? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Everyone is fine. She is just suffering from some really bad morning sickness."

"Really? You're sure that is all it is?"

"Yes, we are positive, all her blood work came back great. We are giving her fluids right now because she was pretty dehydrated and are going to give her an ultrasound just to double check on the baby."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, follow me."

Lucy was grateful to see Olivia wanting to reassure her everything the doctors had told her she was ok. Olivia smiled and told Lucy to just relax for the ultrasound and then hopefully they could get out of here. A few moments after the tech moved the wand around on Lucy's exposed stomach a blurry image appeared on the screen. Olivia had no idea what she was looking at but the doctor was all smiles so that made her relax.

"Can we get a side image please," the doctor requested.

When the tech moved the wand again Olivia gasped, now a clear image of a tiny baby filling the screen.

"And there is your baby," the doctor said with a smile.

It was almost 4am when Olivia walked through the door. She tried convincing Lucy to come home with her, but with the medicine the doctors gave her she was feeling better and just wanted to sleep in her own bed. Exhausted herself Olivia stripped off her clothes on her way to her bed.

"How is she," Ed asked already getting a more detailed account earlier?

"Better, settled…I told her I would check on her later."

"Good," he said kissing her shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.

"Oh wait…watch your eyes," she said flipping on the bedside light.

Ed grunted as the soft light filled the previously itch black room.

"A little more warning next time babe."

"Sorry, maybe this will make up for it," she said holding a picture up.

"What's this," he asked still trying to adjust to being awake.

"Our baby."

That got Ed's attention.

"It's a sonogram…they said everything looks perfect."

"Wow, I don't even know wat to say," he said softly fingering the picture. "Do they know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Not, yet it's a little too soon…plus the baby wasn't in the best picture to determine gender."

"Our baby is shy," he chuckled.

"Guess the baby takes after you already."

"I am not shy," he huffed.

"Babe you almost went into our first shower together with your boxers on," she chuckled.

"Only because you drove me so crazy I could barely think straight."

"Ok you keep telling yourself that," she smiled kissing him softly.

Ed took the picture from her hands and placed it on the bedside table. He reached for the light and turned it off once again returning the room to darkness. He then kissed her again this time more passionately wanting to celebrate this next step with her.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in her office catching up on some paperwork. She was thankful it was a relatively slow day, in fact it had been a pretty slow week. They got a couple of call outs but all the cases were resolved the same day. She was thankful for the slow week at work as it allowed her and Ed to work on the baby's room. Lucy was almost 7 months along and they felt like they were working on the baby nursery for just as long. Every time they tried to paint the baby's room one of their schedules would suddenly get crazy and it took them nearly a month to paint four walls.

This past week they got more done than the previous 5 months. Wanting to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex on the baby, the nursery was gender neutral gray and white accented with vibrant colors on the windows, pillows and blankets. They finally got the major furniture pieces in place and were just waiting on a rocking chair and stuff animals to complete everything.

"Lieutenant."

Olivia looked up and smiled seeing her husband walk through the door.

"Captain, what brings you by," she said closing her laptop hoping this wasn't a business call.

"Lucy didn't text you," he asked a little surprised?

Liv picked up her phone to double check but didn't see any new notifications.

"No, what's going on?"

"Seems our little guy has been requesting lunch with us all morning. She asked me to meet them here they were going to bring stuff from the deli down the street."

"Well, that's a welcome surprise."

"I think he is learning early on a day off from school is a special day," Ed chuckled as Noah had off for a teacher in-service day. "Maybe we should look at Noah's schedule and when he has off from school we try and take off as well…at least one of us anyway."

"I think that's a good idea."

The parents were interrupted when they heard their sons laugh from the bullpen. They both walked out of her office to see Noah flipped upside down over Carisi shoulder while Fin was tickling him.

"Lieutenant we have a live one here…I think we might have to toss him in the cage," Carisi said seeing his boss and the Captain walk out of the office.

"Mommy…daddy help," Noah said laughing so hard he could barely get the words out.

"I don't know...Captain what do you think….does he need to go to interrogation," Olivia asked she herself tickling her son.

"Daaaaaaddyyyyy," Noah squealed.

"I hear he has been a good boy so I will take the interview to see if that is really true," Tucker said rescuing his son from the younger detective.

Noah immediately hugged his dad catching his breath. He then pulled back with a bright smile almost as if saying 'ha my daddy saved me.'

"Ok kiddo lets go get this interview over with so then we can join mommy for lunch," Ed said walking over to the kids interview room so Olivia and Lucy could set things up.

Olivia walked into her office with Lucy who was carrying a take-out bag.

"I wish you would let me carry those bags."

"Liv I am pregnant not disabled. I was in good health and worked out before I was pregnant I am capable of lifting a bag of food," Lucy laughed at her concern.

"I know, I know I'm being crazy overprotective. Thanks for bringing Noah by today…Ed and I are going to try and take off when Noah has off from now on."

"I think he would like that…especially when this little one comes along."

"Yeah, we finally finished the nursey…just waiting for one more minor delivery and then I think we will be as prepared as possible for our baby."

"It won't be long now…but not too soon right kiddo," she said rubbing her clearly pregnant belly.

Olivia laughed as she finished taking the sandwiches out of the bag.

"Oh my god," Lucy gasped touching her belly.

"What's wrong," Liv instantly panicked?

"Not bad…come here," she said grabbing Olivia's hand and putting it on her belly.

"What," she asked still confused?

"Wait for it."

A few moments later Olivia gasped.

"Oh my god the baby is kicking," she said with tears in her eyes. "Has this happened before?"

"I've felt the baby moving before but they were just flutters inside. I felt the baby kicking this morning which is why I had Ed meet you here…I was hoping it would happen again."

"I was wondering about this little gathering but I am not complaining. Oh I should get Ed," Olivia said torn between leaving her kicking baby and letting her husband in on this experience.

Olivia quickly ran into the next room getting her husband and son. Ed ran in first not wanting to miss this while Olivia explained to Noah what was going on. By the smile on Ed's face Olivia could tell he felt the baby kicking.

"I feel mommy," Noah asked?

"We can try sweetie."

"Here Noah give me your hand," Lucy said sitting on the couch so Noah could sit next to her.

Lucy took his hand and pressed it to her belly.

"You fell that little thump," Lucy said feeling the baby kicking again.

"Yeah," Noah said in amazement.

"That is the baby."

"Hi baby I your brudder. I think baby wants to come out to play."

"Not yet sweetie but soon."

"Tomorrow," he asked innocently.

"Not that soon…still a couple months."

"That foreeeeeeever," he said dramatically.

"I hear ya buddy," Ed said scooping his son up. "We will just have to have lots and lots of fun until the baby gets here to make the time go faster."

"I like fun."

"All right you two stop planning and start eating please we don't have an unlimited time here."

"Uh-oh the boss has given us an order," Ed said giving Liv a salute.

Noah looked at his daddy and copied him also giving his mom a salute.

"Yes boss," Noah said taking a big bite of his sandwich.

* * *

It was time…well almost. They had finally reached the week of Lucy's due date they were just a couple days out now. Everything that could be planned for was…the nursery was completed, baby clothes were wash and in the closet, bottles and diapers were ready, they had done multiple run throughs getting to the hospital and had their official hospital visit…really now they just waited.

"Mornin' Lieu," Carisi said from his desk.

Olivia had her nose buried in her phone and didn't hear anything going on around her.

"Liv," Fin called out a little louder as she got closer to her office.

"Huh…oh uh morning everyone," she said with a smile.

"Everything ok," he asked?

"Yes, sorry," she said taking a deep breath. "Sorry it's just Lucy is due in a couple days and I am I guess a little on edge."

"I understand that…you know you can take off we have everything under control here," Fin said as they had prepared for her to take a couple months of level.

"Yeah Sarg and Sarg Jr. have everything under control," Carisi added with a smile.

"There is no way you are Sarg Jr," Amanda jumped in.

"I'm totally Sarg Jr."

"How about none ya fools are Sarg jr….that's not even a thing," Fin said stopping the argument.

"Sure you're ready for babysitting duties," Olivia chuckled.

"Nope…hurry back. Seriously though Liv get out of here….we got this."

"And do what sit at home and stare at my phone? I am already going nuts if I don't work I will totally lose it."

"Ed kicked you out of the house huh?"

"What? No…well maybe," she added sheepishly.

Just then her phone buzzed startling her cause her to almost drop it.

"Baby news?"

"Nope case news…lets go."

A couple hours later found Liv and Fin in the interrogation room sweating out a guy they knew was good for an assault but he was holding strong. Rollins and Carisi were just outside the room watching through the observation window.

"We have an ID from the victim and a witness ID…when the DNA comes back this guy is finished. They should just let him sweat it out in solitude."

"It is always best to get a confession," Rollins noted.

"I know…some guys just aren't worth the energy."

Both turned when they saw someone run into the squad room and into Liv's office. Rollins and Carisi looked at each other before walking back into the main squad room to figure out what is going on.

"Captain Tucker."

"Where is Liv," Tucker asked not seeing her in the office and the shade to the interrogation room closed not revealing anyone was in there?

"She is in the box. What's wrong?"

"I have been calling her for the last hour Lucy went into labor."

Amanda and Sonny were shocked to hear this. The trio walked back into Liv's office and Amanda pulled the cord to the shade revealing Liv, Fin and the perp still going in circles. The three inside the box all startled a moment when the door was ripped open.

"Lieutenant a minute please," the Captain said trying to compose himself.

Olivia looked at him a little surprised but didn't question him. As she went out Sonny slipped in to take her place.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get your stuff we have to go…Lucy went into labor."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah check your phone."

Olivia pulled her cell from her hip and cursed herself for having flipped the phone to silent. She had a dozen missed calls and texts.

"Where is she? How is she?"

"She is settled in the hospital…her mom is there with her right now. When I left her she was only 6 centimeters so the doctor said we have a little time, but these things are unpredictable it could be any time now."

"Where is Noah?"

"Mrs. Strass has him just as we planned. We just need to go," he stressed encouraging her to move faster.

"Ok, ok let's go…Rollins you will….

"We got this Lieu just go…and send pictures," Amanda called out to the retreating forms.

It was only 20 minutes later when they were rushing into the hospital. Ed expertly navigated to Lucy's hospital room knocking softly before entering.

"Oh Liv thank god they found you."

"I'm so sorry Lucy I was a total bone head. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good…they gave me an epidural so much better now actually."

"Good sweetie I am glad. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"If you want to push this baby out for me that would be great," she smiled.

"Oh I would if I could. It will be over soon."

"The doctor was in about 10 minutes ago said I was at 8cm and would be back soon to check and maybe start pushing."

"Lucy," Olivia said with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to us…how special you truly are."

"Just helping out two people that were made to be parents."

Olivia just gripped her hand not trusting her voice at the moment. She couldn't believe that by the nights end they would be parents to two beautiful children. Now it was back to the waiting game.

Back in the squad room Fin and Carisi were just leaving the integration room after another hour of trying to get this guy to confess, which he ultimately did.

"Any news yet?"

"Nothing?"

"New case?"

"No, Lucy went into labor…that's why Tucker burst into the interrogation…they eft what over an hour ago?"

"Yeah, no word yet though."

"Labor can take hours…my sister was in labor for like 10 hours," Carisi informed.

"Thanks I have been there before," Amanda added.

"Right…duh."

"There has to be some progress by now though right," Fin asked a little clueless about the whole birthing process.

"I am sure there is progress but even when she starts pushing that can take time as well. It's like like push, push oh here is the baby."

"Well, I didn't think it would happen that quickly," Fin huffed.

The three were debating the ins and outs of childbirth when Fin's phone went off.

"Case?"

"No, Liv," he jumped up accepting the phone call. "Hey Liv…what…oh my god congratulations…I will tell everyone…make sure you send of picture of I don't think I will get out of here alive. Liv stop worrying about us just let me know when you're ready for visitors….is that the baby," Fin asked hearing cries in the background. "What a set of lungs…go we will check in later."

Fin hung up the phone with a big smile on his face.

"Oh my god Fin spit it out already? Boy or girl? Name? Pictures? Anything," Amanda said ready to tackle the oldest member of their squad.

"Down girl…everyone is good…healthy…Ryan Edward Tucker was born 30 minutes ago."

"A boy…ohh Noah has a baby brother," Amanda said gitty with excitement.

Fin's phone buzzed again.

"And here is baby Ryan," he said opening the text showing the newborn laying on what looked like Liv's chest.

"Oh my god he is sooo cute. I can't wait to meet him."

"He is a handsome little man," Carisi said echoing Rollins sentiments.

"She will let us know when they are ready for visitors, until then let her enjoy her family."

Back at the hospital baby Ryan was getting a full check up by the doctors while Olivia, Ed and Lucy signed paperwork transferring parental rights and a few other legal documents.

"I am not going to lie…I am glad to no longer be pregnant," Lucy smiled.

"Me too," Olivia said thinking of her baby boy. "We can't thank you enough."

"I've already told you no thanks are necessary. It was an amazing experience and I hope I can watch him and Noah grown up together."

"Well, his godmother better be around," Olivia said matter of factly.

"What," Lucy said shocked?

"Ed and I aren't really religious or anything but we want you to be his godmother. You're an important part of this family Lucy and that doesn't end just because the surrogacy contract is up."

Lucy had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, absolutely."

The door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but you said you wanted to pump so the baby could have breast milk. After his checkup I think will be a good time to try his first feeding."

"Yeah, that's fine," Lucy said sitting up.

"We are going to head down to the nursey and wait for Ryan to get back…want us to send your mom in?"

"Yes, please that would be great."

After getting Lucy's mom Olivia and Ed headed down to the nursey where Ryan was already waiting for them in his portable crib. After getting checked in and verifying parents and baby's ID Olivia picked up her son and sat with him in the rocking chair.

"Oh my sweet, sweet boy…I love you so much," Olivia whispered kissing her sons head softly.

Ed stood behind her and brushed his pinkie softly over the wisps of his son's hair. His son…he was only a couple hours old and already he was so deeply in love. It was the same love he felt for Noah but the quick onset of feelings was slightly overwhelming. With Noah he gradually got to know him, care for him and love him but the feeling were just as intense and strong.

"You want to hold him daddy?"

"Always," Ed said with a smile.

Still not feeling comfortable holding the newborn Ed sat down before Olivia rested the infant in his arms. Olivia quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a bunch of pictures. The nurse came in a short time later while a bottle for the baby boy. Olivia let Ed feed him first knowing how important it was for them both to have these experiences not just her.

The next day the little finally was heading home and they couldn't wait for Noah to meet his brother. Olivia had stayed at the hospital while Ed had gone home only to return the next day to pick them up. Noah was bouncing off the walls waiting to meet his brother.

"Daddy," Noah yelled running to his the second he walked through the door.

"Hey buddy," he said picking him up.

"Mommy here," Noah questioned not seeing his mom yet.

"Right here baby," Olivia said walking in the door holding the baby carrier.

"Brudder," Noah yelled.

Olivia couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes seeing her son so excited to meet his brother. After setting the carrier down she carefully picked her youngest son up.

"Remember buddy he is still very small and we have to be gentle with him," Ed reminded his son.

"I know daddy."

"Noah I would like you to meet your brother Ryan," Olivia said holding the baby so Noah could see him.

"Hi I'm your big brudder. We play and have fun and I look out for you," Noah informed the new family member.

"That's right buddy we all look out for each other but as big brother you take extra care to look after Ryan."

"I will daddy I promise I be the best big brudder ever."

"You want to hold him Noah," Olivia asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go over to the coach and get you set up."

Ed placed Noah on the couch and got him the special pillow that helped support the baby.

"Ok put your arm here against this pillow. It is very important to support his head because he is not strong enough to do it himself yet ok bud."

"Ok daddy."

Olivia placed Ryan in Noah's arms and once she was certain the baby was resting comfortably she backed off letting Noah have his moment with her brother. Naturally she took more pictures of this precious moment.

"You're doing such a good job buddy," Ed said now sitting on the side of Noah with his arm resting on the back of the couch.

"Smile boys," Olivia requested.

Noah and Ed had bright smiles on their faces as Ryan slept in Noah's arms.

"My beautiful family."


End file.
